


【德哈德】花吐症（授权翻译）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	【德哈德】花吐症（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hanahaki disease drarry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711589) by kasjophe. 



Draco在中午的时候开始莫名其妙地咳出花朵，他几乎没有反应过来，前一秒钟还在因为和Potter干了一架而沾沾自喜地笑着，下一秒就被混着鲜血的花瓣哽住了喉咙。

黄金三人组肯定会多管闲事，查明原因的人必定是Hermione(还有那八卦，早已在霍格沃茨传的沸沸扬扬)。当天，所有人都在好奇Malfoy到底爱上了谁，惊叹被如此古老的魔法给摆布的不是别人而是纯血的Malfoy。

事情开始往意想不到的地方发展。Hermione和Pansy下定决心要帮助Malfoy，Ron和Blaise一边笑得前仰后合，一边试图弄清Draco爱的是谁。

而Harry……好吧，Harry会帮Draco清理血迹，Draco就在一旁小题大做地挑剔Potter没有清掉所有的血渍，还说他甚至不应该碰他等等等等。Harry会收集花瓣(Hermione建议的)。

“知道那是什么花吗?”

“有关系吗?”

“好，随你的便!”

“…恩，你怎么能认不出来呢?这是莉莉（Lily），是百合花，Potter。”

然后他们开始谈论自己的母亲，然后说到父亲，还有Snape。

“说实话，Potter，我不得不承认如果有谁的头发比你的糟糕，那一定是Snape。”

Draco的病情好多了。

Ron开始和Malfoy下棋，Granger则和他一起学习，Blaise教Hermione如何打理自己的头发，Pansy说服Harry涂指甲(Draco是她的下一个受害者，但令人惊讶的是，他并没有抱怨太多)。

“Pansy的字很很漂亮，你不觉得吗?”赫敏问道。

“是吗?不知道，但你见过Malfoy的吗?那看起来像古老信件里的字体。”Harry回答道。

“那你是没见过Blaise的，我告诉你，他们小时候就这么练了。”Ron道。

“那你写的字不应该至少像样一点吗? ”

“哦，闭上你的嘴，提到苏法（colegrophy），你们俩都比我好不到哪去。”

“是书法（calligraphy）。”

寻找治疗方法花了他们一段时间。他们了解到， _这种病可以通过手术切除治愈，但_ _影响_ _一旦_ _消除_ _，受害者对_ _他们所爱之人的_ _感觉也会消失_ 。

Draco没有犹豫，要求除掉一切。

他的身体状况变得比最初还要糟糕。

Harry试图劝服他打消这个念头：“当心爱的人回应那份情感时，一切都可以结束，Malfoy，向你爱的人告白去，也许他们和你有同样的感情!”

但是Draco看也不看他一眼，“我不爱任何人，Potter，那就是一堆废话！我早就和你说过!”

所以Draco·Malfoy也不例外。

“哦，我爱那个人，无论我经历了多少痛苦，我都不想失去对那人的感情。”

病症没有奇迹般地停止，他的爱人也没有出现，更没有给他一个吻。

手术结束，Malfoy痊愈了。

三人组感受到的莫名吸引也消失了。

Ron再也没有值得和他一起玩的对手，Hermione又一个人埋头于笔记里，而Harry默不作声地看着手指上刮痕累累的指甲油。

Draco·Malfoy不再看Harry·Potter一眼。

这次不同以往。

不是因为挫败，而是仿佛Harry不存在一般。

他不再取笑波特，不再捉弄他，不再搞恶作剧。

什么都没有。

Harry天真地认为这一切都是因为他们走的太近了，让Draco(已经不是Malfoy，而是Draco)感到害怕。Hermione不敢贸然对他的推论发表意见，而Ron正忙着对Blaise大发雷霆，“他把我叫我‘伙计’！现在呢？他们只是走了过去，连个招呼不打，一群忘恩负义的斯莱特林!”

Malfoy在魁地奇比赛中的表现突然好了起来，成绩也提高了，在礼堂里吃饭也变得异常安静(在Harry看来)。

“他一定在打什么鬼主意!”

“Harry……别又来。”

“我说——“

一声咳嗽。

Harry的手飞快地摸上喉咙。

“伙计，你还好吧——”

又是一声咳嗽。

Potter捂住了嘴，但没过多久。他看了看自己的手掌，愣住了。

鲜血。

和黄色的花瓣。

“哦，不，Harry——这是——我要去找McGonagall——我想这种病在到处蔓延，Ron给他找一张纸巾，还有别靠近Harry。一切都会好的……”

但Harry听不进去，他觉得耳边似乎有铃声在回响。

他死死地盯着那花瓣。

终于轮到了他。

水仙（Narcissus）。

那是水仙花，对吗?


End file.
